There appears to be a pressing need to develop therapeutic measures for elderly Americans which will preserve their physical capacities, promote optimal functional ability and reduce the incidence of falls. The following proposal has the potential of coordinating the efforts of specialists in biomechanics, physiology, orthopaedics, and rehabilitation. These specialists are capable of focusing their research on the movement patterns of elderly adults, analyzing the results of research and recommending therapy and evaluating the therapeutic program. During the first year the aim of this proposed study is to determine the profile of two groups of elderly adults: one with a history of falls and one without a history of falls. The second aim will be to determine the effects of the fall related factors on gait. The third aim will be to determine the effects of an intervention rehabilitation program on the factors which most affects gait and incidence of falls as indicated by the previous two studies. A total of 60 (30 males and 30 females) healthy caucasian volunteers will comprise this study. The subjects will be placed into two groups (i.e., history of falls and no history of falls). The following measurements will be made: anthropometer, gait, strength, flexibility, balance (static and dynamic), depth perception, and response time. The subjects will be interviewed to determine: fall assessment, medication and medical history, activity level, and joint pain. A total of 30 subjects per factor studied will be involved in the second year project. The subjects will be elderly adults recruited from the Muncie, Indiana Community. The subjects will be assigned to either a high or low score group. The same testing procedures will be used in the second year of this study as were used in the first year. The subjects in the rehabilitation program will be a minimum of 30 and a maximum of 50 male and female subjects age 65 to 75 years with characteristics which would make them susceptible to a fall. The rehabilitation exercise program will take place over a 10 week period, three days a week during the second year of study. The first year testing procedures will be repeated at the end of the rehabilitation program. The rehabilitation program will consist of activities suitable for elderly adults and will be based on the results of the first and second year investigation results and recommendations from the consulting Physician and therapist. Appropriate statistical procedures will be used to determine the significance of effect for each phase of this proposed study.